CrushCrushCrush
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: NaruHina terancam bubar jalan! Inspired by Paramore's song, CrushCrushCrush. WARNING: mengandung content berat Sakura-bashing. BACA EN REVIEW! CHAPTER 4 HAD UPDATED
1. Riot!

CrushCrushCrush

**CrushCrushCrush**

**A/N**: PuTiLiciOUs's third fanfic, and PuTiLiciOUs's first song fanfic. Enjoy…

**Summary**: Hinata dan Naruto berantem!! Mereka terancam bubar jalan!! Oia, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Paramore yang Crushcrushcrush. Ntu lagu sering banget gw denger, makanya menginspirasi abiez. Gw juga suka sama lagu itu… makanya kalo setiap streaming di youtube gw SELALU nonton videonya.

**Disclaimer**: Oom Masashi Kishimoto, plus Hayley Williams, Josh Farro, Zac Farro, sama Jeremy Davis a.k.a. personel Paramore, nyang bikin lagu Crushcrushcrush.

**A/N**: tambahan, ada lagunya Avril Lavigne sama Hilary Duff disini…

**Chapter 1. Riot!!**

--

_**I got a lot to say to you**_

_**  
Yeah, I got a lot to say**_

_**  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**_

_**  
Keeping them here**_

_**  
And it makes no sense at all**_

--

Sesuai sama lirik lagu diatas, keadaan hubungan NaruHina bener-bener kayak gitu sekarang. Mereka sering banget berantem, dan biasanya kalo berantem, Hinata jarang dikasih kesempatan buat ngomong. Tapi enggak untuk sekarang.

Rumah Hinata, musim semi, malam Minggu. Malam yang harusnya jadi malam yang penuh kasih sayang berubah jadi malam yang penuh kecemburuan dan kemarahan buat Naruto dan Hinata. Untung Hiashi lagi enggak ada.

"Hinata, kamu bisa jelasin maksud dari foto ini?"

"Hah?? Apa??"

Di depan Hinata, Naruto – yang mukanya penuh kemarahan – menyodorkan selembar foto Hinata sedang berjalan dengan Kiba di Mall Konoha Town Square a.k.a. Kotos.

"Kamu jangan salah paham dulu, Naruto!"

"Enggak salah paham gimana? Kamu tuh udah ngehianatin aku, tau nggak?"

"Aku ENGGAK selingkuh!! Kiba itu temen se-tim ku!! Wajar dong, kalo dia nemenin aku??"

"Tchah!! Ini kan jalannya ke Mall, Hinata! Biasanya kalo orang ke mall itu kan PACARAN!"

"Enggak selalu, kan! Lagian kamu enggak pernah mau nemenin aku! Alasannya ada aja lah, kamunya sibuk, kamunya capek, enggak sempet… udah deh, bilang aja, kamu tuh selingkuh kan sama si JI – you know lah… - Sakura itu!!"

"Kamu jangan asal nuduh! Sakura itu temen se-tim aku! Lagian dia juga udah punya si Sasuke!"

"KAMU juga asal nuduh! Kiba itu kan punya Ryouchan (author Inuzuka Ryoushin… pinjem nama yahh…)! Lagian kan, sakura sama sasuke itu pacarannya LDR! Long distance relationship!! Mana bisa Sasuke tau kalo si Sakura itu selingkuh"

"Kamu…," Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak bisa menyangka jika Hinata bisa sesinis itu. Muka Naruto sudah semerah buah rambutan sekarang – abis, tomat mulu. Sekali-kali rambutan napahh! – sedangkan muka Hinata udah semerah buah cherry.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Hinata…," bisik Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata. Air mata Hinata sudah meleleh sekarang.

"Maafin aku, Hinata… kamu tau kan, aku ini temperamen banget… maaf ya…," bisik Naruto lagi. Hinata masih sesenggukan.

"Aku… pengen menyendiri dulu, Naruto. Please," bisik Hinata sambil mendorong bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah Hinata, kalau maumu begitu. Aku pulang dulu…," kata Naruto, mencium punggung tangan Hinata, lalu melangkah pergi ke pintu keluar rumah Hinata. Saat Naruto pulang, Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

Hinata mengelap air matanya dengan tissue, lalu ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Neji dan Hanabi mengawasinya dengan tatapan cemas. Hinata masuk kamar tanpa banyak bicara.

Hinata duduk di atas tempat tidur yang berlapiskan sprei berwarna lavender dengan corak Mickey Mousenya. Boneka SpongeBob pemberian Naruto didekap di dadanya. Matanya menatap sisi lain ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan tangannya bergerak, mengambil sebuah pigura foto berisikan foto dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang berangkulan mesra, foto yang diambil saat mereka sedang merayakan ultah Naruto yang ke-15 di Disneyland (maap… gak ada ide lagi… masa' mau di Ancol?) tahun lalu.

_Naruto-kun… sudah berubah…_

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Pigura foto itu ditaruhnya kembali di tempat semula.

_Sakura-chan… musuh dalam selimut…_

Tangan Hinata berpindah ke sebuah pigura lain, yang berwarna biru muda dan berisikan fotonya dengan Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Sakura di pesta Halloween tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu, mereka berdandan menjadi para Disney Princess. Ino berdandan menjadi Cinderella, Tenten berdandan menjadi Belle (Beauty and The Beast), Temari berdandan menjadi Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Sakura menjadi Pocahontas (gak ada ide lagi, nginget rambutnya Sakura tuh pink… warna yang gak komersial…), sedangkan Hinata sendiri berdandan menjadi Mulan (pantes2in aja lah…).

Mata Hinata perlahan menyusuri foto itu. Menatap muka sahabat-sahabatnya. lalu, mata Hinata berhenti pada muka Sakura. Saat menatap muka gadis berambut pink itu, kemarahannya bangkit. Foto itu lalu dikeluarkan dari piguranya. Hinata lalu mengambil gunting dari meja belajarnya.

CRASH! Hinata memotong foto itu. Sepotong foto muka Sakura melayang ke lantai kamar Hinata.

"Ia bukan lagi sahabatku," bisik Hinata dingin.

Hinata's POV

Masih jelas di benakku apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura minggu lalu di Taman Mentereng, taman bekas stadion kebanggaannya klub bola Konoha, Persiha (tau dong… plesetan dari mana hayo, nama tamannya??).

**Flashback**

"_Naruto-kun… temenin aku ke mall Kotos dong, aku harus ke toko buku, ada buku yang harus kubeli," pintaku minggu lalu._

"_Wah… maaf ya Hinata-chan! Aku ada janji sama Kakashi-sensei! Maaf banget ya!" jawab Naruto waktu itu. Aku hanya terdiam. Alasan Naruto memang hebat-hebat. Jadilah hari itu aku pergi sendirian ke Kotos. Tapi, saat di mall aku ketemu dengan Kiba. Jadilah kami jalan bareng, padahal kepentingannya beda. Kiba mau beli perlengkapannya si Akamaru. Tapi, karena kami teman se-tim, kiba mau menemaniku._

"_Hinata-chan, Naruto kemana? Tumben enggak menemani," kata Kiba._

"_Naruto-kun lagi ada janji sama Kakashi-sensei. Makanya, enggak bisa nemenin," jawabku klise. Padahal, entah kenapa, dalam hati aku merasa bahwa Naruto membohongiku. Namun, kutepis prasangka itu jauh-jauh. _

_Setelah Kiba mendapatkan semua must-buy-items-nya, ia mengantarkanku ke too buku. Saat di toko buku, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. _

"_Kakashi-sensei?" desisku heran. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak jabrik, memakai masker, dan mata kirinya ditutup sedang berdiri di rak serial Icha-Icha. _

"_Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Kiba. _

"_Anu… Kiba-kun, itu Kakashi-sensei kan?" bisikku heran ke Kiba._

"_Kayaknya sih iya…," jawab Kiba heran. Aku langsung melesat ke bagian Icha-Icha, ke tempat pemuda itu berada._

"_Uhm… Kakashi-sensei?" tanyaku pelan sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berbalik. _

"_Oh, Hinata!! Apa kabar? Mana Naruto?" sapa Kakashi-sensei ramah padaku. Ya, orang itu memang Kakashi-sensei (pacar Authoress!!). dahiku berkerut._

"_Errr… bukannya Naruto ada janji dengan sensei?" tanyaku. Gantian, sekarang Kakashi-sensei yang terlihat heran. _

"_Janji? Enggak, Naruto enggak membuat janji denganku untuk hari ini. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kakashi-sensei heran. Aku kaget. Firasatku benar, Naruto memang membohongiku. _

"_Aehm… enggak. Sudah dulu ya, sensei. Aku mau cari buku lagi!" kataku sambil meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei. Aku bisa merasakan Kakashi-sensei menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Aku kembali ke tempat Kiba berada, di tempat buku-buku tentang anjing. _

"_Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Kau kelihatannya sedang gelisah," tanya Kiba penuh selidik. Aku tersenyum._

"_Enggak… gak pa-pa kok…"_

_Setelah kami menemukan buku yang kami cari – Kiba membeli buku 'Masakan Favorit Para Anjing' (?) – kami keluar dari toko buku. Kami mampir sebentar di McDeidara._

"_Hinata, ke Taman Mentereng yuk. Akamaru mau jalan-jalan," usul Kiba sambil memakan cheeseburgernya. _

"_Boleh. Kebetulan aku mau baca di sana," aku menyetujui usulan Kiba. Sambil berjalan menuju Taman Mentereng, kami mengobrol._

"_Kiba, Ryoucchan mana? Biasanya kalian selalu berdua," tanyaku._

"_Ryoucchan lagi ke arisan keluarga. Biasanya dia enggak pernah ikut, tapi kali ini dia dipaksa. Alasannya, 'khusus dalam rangka ultah Oma'. Terpaksa nurutlah Ryoucchan. Ryoucchan sayang banget sama Oma-nya (good girl… hahaha…)," jelas Kiba. Aku tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kiba. _

_Akhirnya tibalah kami di Taman Mentereng. Kami langsung pergi ke bagian dalam taman, bagian favorit kami. Kiba dan akamaru langsung bermain-main, sementar aku membaca buku baruku disana._

_Tiba-tiba, sekilas aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berjalan bersama. Instingku bekerja. Jangan-jangan itu Naruto. Aku langsung menguntit mereka berdua._

_Ya Tuhan, ternyata benar. Itu Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman. Mereka… astaga… tangan mereka berpegangan mesra. Selain itu, kepala Sakura dengan santainya bersender di bahu Naruto. Hatiku hancur. _

_Tapi, sesuatu yang lebih parah lagi terjadi. Kebetulan, aku bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka, sehingga aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. _

"_Naruto-kun…," desah Sakura._

"_Iya, Sakura-chan…," jawab Naruto. Perlahan, muka mereka berdua mendekat. Makin lama makin dekat. Bibir mereka makin berdekatan._

_YA TUHAN. NARUTO DAN SAKURA BERCIUMAN._

_Hatiku remuk, habis, hancur. Tapi, otakku tidak berhenti bekerja. Kuambil hapeku, lalu kupotret mereka dalam pose kissing. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi membenci Sakura. Ia benar-benar musuh dalam selimut._

**End Flashback**

End of Hinata's POV

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Masuk," kata Hinata. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata yang sama dengan Hinata masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Ah, Neji-niisan. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata, sambil tersenyum terpaksa. Namun, mata Neji tak bisa dibohongi oleh senyum palsu Hinata,

"Hinata…," kata Neji. Mata Neji melihat gunting di kasur Hinata, potongan foto Sakura di lantai, dan foto di pigura biru muda yang ukurannya mengecil.

Hinata sedang dalam masalah dengan Sakura, batin Neji.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih, diantara kamu, Naruto, dan Sakura?" tanya Neji sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata. Tiba-tiba, tangis Hinata pecah.

"Ne… neji… nii… saan… Na… Naruto s… selingkuh sama sa… Sakura…," isak Hinata. Neji merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Air mata Hinata terus mengalir.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan semua beban di hatimu. Menangislah. Aku enggak ngelarang kamu nangis," bisik Neji sambil mengelus punggung Hinata. Hinata terus menangis dalam pelukan sepupunya itu.

"Kalau kamu udah siap untuk cerita, silahkan. Aku ngedengerin kok," bisik Neji lagi. Hinata lalu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Neji. Hinata lalu menceritakan semuanya, dan menunjukkan Neji foto yang diambilnya sebagai bukti perselingkuhan Naruto.

"Hinata bingung… Hinata musti mutusin Naruto apa enggak… Hinata sakit hati atas perlakuan Naruto, tapi Hinata masih sayang sama Naruto. Menurut Nii-san gimana?" Hinata meminta pendapat Neji. Neji ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Gimana ya… Nii-san bingung juga…," jawab Neji. Hinata cukup kecewa mendengar jawaban sepupunya itu.

"Nii-san… Hinata mau sendiri dulu, boleh?" tanya Hinata pelan. neji mengangguk, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.

"Gak pa-pa nih?"

"Enggak kok, Nii-san."

Lima menit setelah Neji meninggalkan kamar Hinata, terdengarlah suara genjrengan gitar dan nyanyian seorang gadis dari kamar Hinata. Neji dan Hanabi mendengarkan Hinata bernyanyi dari depan pintu kamar Hinata.

_**Uh huh, life's like this**__****_

_**Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is**__****_

_**Cause life's like this**__****_

_**Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**_

_**Chill out, whatcha yelling' for?**_

Lay back it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

I like you the way you are

When we're driving in your car

And you're talking to me one on one and you become

_**Somebody else around everyone else**_

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

And you fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

Lagu 'Complicated' dari Avril Lavigne berhenti di tengah jalan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan lagu 'Come Clean' dari Hilary Duff.

_**Let's go back**_

_**  
**__**Back to the beginning**_

_**  
**__**Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**_

_****_

_**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect**_

_**  
**__**Trying to fit a square into a circle**_

_**  
**__**Was no life**_

_**  
**__**I defy**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**  
**__**And wake my dreams**_

_**  
**__**Let it wash away**_

_**  
**__**My sanity**_

_**  
**__**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_**  
**__**I wanna scream**_

_**  
**__**Let the rain fall down**_

_**  
**__**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

Suara Hinata terputus di tengah jalan. Menjadikan suasana di Hyuuga Mansion jadi hening, sepi, dan melankolis…

--

Halo semuaaa!! Back again w/ me, PuTiLiciOUs!! Ceritanya panjang dan ancur ya… maap… tapi mohon ripiunya yah… dan maafkanlah saya jika bahasa Jepangnya ancur… maklum, tak bisa bhs Jepang…

Tengkiu dah baca!!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

LoL,

PuTiLiciOUs.


	2. Spies!

CrushCrushCrush

**CrushCrushCrush**

Yap… PuTiLiciOUs is back yo… maap bagi para manusia yang menunggu lanjutannya… balas ripiu (per tgl 9 April 2008) dulu yahh!

**Sabaku no ghee**: ya… kotos adl plesetan dari mall-mall yg ada 'Town Square'2nya, tapi kalo ini Konoha Town Square… McDeidara dr McDonald, Persiha dari Persija, dan Taman Mentereng dari Taman Menteng… hehehehe… angst? Wah, menurut saya ini drama…

**bLAcKLiCioUS**: benar! Cepek buat Katsuyu! Sakura memang kunyuk kampret sialan!

**raichan-wiibb**: Hi**NuT**ta… hwahhaha… tak pernah terpikir olehku… Hinata gak terlalu banyak dibahas disini, dan enggak terlalu menderita – tapi blom tau bwt chap berikutnya –

**Sora Aburame**: ya! disini Naru emang bermuka 2! Makasih udah bilang gw pinter … emang kok – dilempar pake gergaji mesin –

**biaaulia**: iya ya, tumben – heran sendiri –. Ikke juga tak tau dpt ilham dari mana (lho? Ilham kan temen bapak gw!). jij penasarankan akan lanjutannya? Ini ikke kasih dey!

**.hoshi.na-chan.** : makasih… makasih… tp requestnya saya cepet bikinin ya Mbak Na-chan!

**apple ocha**: McDeidara itu dari McDonald, kan sama2 McD… iya, saya bikin Hinata suaranya merdu, setipe sama Vanessa Carlton gitu lah (Hinata kan suaranya lembut, Vanessa Carlton juga…)… iya, yang selingkuh Naruto, plus si bitchy Sakura.

**Hola-Ucup-Disini**: hehe… pen-name-nya lucu! Buah lain yg warnanya merah… stroberi, buah merah, leci, buah naga, apel Washington, jambu aer, buah bawang merah… Lho! Eh, gak pantes ya Hinata jadi Mulan? Maap deh, gak ada ide lagi…

Yapp… saya sadar saya kebanyakan cincong, jadi kita mulai sajalah cerita ini!!

**Chapter 2. Spies!!**

**--**

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**  
Your little spies**_

_**  
They taped over your mouth**_

_**  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**  
Your little spies**_

--

Naruto menggonta-ganti channel di TV di kamarnya. Channel 1, TVRI (Yahh… basi banget!), lagi bahas soal cara membajak sawah. Channel 2, Trans TV, Naruto dikagetin sama mukanya Aming yg didandanin serrreeem bgt. Ya iyalah, lagi acara Extravaganza getoh! Channel 3, TVRI again. Channel 4, Metro TV. Najwa Shihab lagi ngebahas soal koruptor. Beraaaat. Channel 5, TPI. Dewi Persik lagi nyanyi sambil goyang-goyangin pantatnya. Naruto mimisan. Ganti lagi. Channel 6, TVRI lagi. Channel 7, indosiar, lagi nayangin sinetron dangdut. Gak mutu. Channel 8, RCTI. Lagi ada sinetron. Bosen! Channel 9, SCTV, ada pelem Love is Cabe, eh, Cinta! Males nonton cinta2an gazebo gitu. Channel 10, AnTV. Pertandingan Liga Champion, MU lawan Barca. Naruto lagi gak minat, padahal dia fans berat MU, sama seperti saya. Besok hasilnya di Koran juga ada, menurut Naru. Channel 11, Trans 7, lagi nayangin documenter soal rubah. Naruto ilfil. Rubah… di dalem badan gua juga ada! Pikir Naruto. Channel 12, Global TV, Happy Show, jayus gila. Boriiiiinggg…………

Naruto mematikan TV, lalu melemparkan remotenya ke atas lantai karpet kamarnya. Naruto lalu rebahan di kasurnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

_Hinata… _

Naruto berpikir keras (tumben… biasanya juga gak pernah mikir), kenapa Hinata bisa tahu ia selingkuh.

_Jangan-jangan… ada yang memberitahunya kalau aku selingkuh_…

Naruto resah, gelisah. Kalau Hinata sampai tahu dia selingkuh sama Sakura, waah, bisa berabe (lagian siapa suruh selingkuh).

Waktu itu, Sakura benar-benar menggoda imannya sehingga ia sampai selingkuh. Ketika sedang di taman, kesadaran Naruto benar-benar pudar. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berciuman dengan Sakura. Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena Sakura adalah kekasih sahabatnya, Sasuke, yang sedang kuliah di Jerman.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Masuk," sahut Naruto malas-malasan sambil bangkit.

Ayah Naruto, Minato, tersenyum dari pintu kamar Naruto.

"Enggak biasanya, nih, kamarmu sunyi senyap. Biasanya juga kamu teriak-teriak sambil nonton bola. Hari ini yang tanding MU loh. Eh, Papa boleh masuk nggak?" tanya Minato sambil melangkah memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Enggak Naruto persilahkan, papa pasti masuk juga kan?" kata Naruto sengit, yang disambut dengan tawa Minato. Lalu, Minato terdiam melihat putra tunggalnya yang hanya cemberut.

"Kenapa sih, nak? Ada masalah? Sharing dong sama papa," bujuk Minato. Naruto akhirnya buka mulut juga.

"Masalah pacar, pa," kata Naruto. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah TV yang sudah dinyalakan oleh Minato. Yak, nonton bola lage…

"Emangnya ada apaan diantara kamu dan Hinata?" tanya Minato, matanya masih ngeliatin Cristiano Ronaldo yang lagi ngoper bola ke Wayne Rooney.

"Naru… naru… naru selingkuh, pa."

Kali ini, mata biru Minato langsung menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Kamu… selingkuh??"

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Naruto tau tindakan Naruto salah, pa. Tapi Sakura bener-bener menggoda iman Naruto," jelas Naruto putus asa.

"Wait… kamu selingkuh sama Sakura, pacar sahabat kamu, si rambut ayam itu?"

"Namanya Sasuke, Pa."

"Papa tau. Papa cuma lupa. Kok bisa, kamu selingkuh sama si Sakura?"

"Paa, sasuke kan lagi kuliah di Jerman, jadinya dia enggak tau kalo si Sakura selingkuh. Lagian Naruto bukan cowok pertama yang selingkuh sama dia kok!"

"Hah! emangnya ada siapa lagi?"

"Shikamaru, Neji, Itachi, Lee, Gaara… wah, pokoknya hampir semua cowok deh pa! Kakashi-sensei aja nyaris diembat. Padahal kan Kakashi-sensei itu pacarnya PuTiLiciOUs!"

"PuTiLiciOUs??"

"Aaah, papa pikun kayak Pakkun nih! Itu loh, PuTiLiciOUs, sepupu Naru yang sekarang tinggal di Indonesia!!"

"Ooh! Yang anaknya adeknya Kushina? Iya, papa baru inget. Maklum, banyak hal yang harus dipikirin."

"Huuu… papa…"

"Udah, back to the topic again. Trus, kenapa kamu gelisah gitu? Emangnya Hinata tau kamu selingkuh?"

"Tau, pa."

"Darimana?"

"Naru juga enggak tau darimana. Tau-tau, tadi dia teriak kalo dia tau Naruto selingkuh sama Sakura."

"Tadi kamu berantem sama dia?"

"He-eh."

Minato garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yaaah, coba selesaikan masalah ini sendiri dulu. Kalo ada masalah lagi atau minta bantuan, Naruto bilang aja ke papa, okey?!"

"Siip lah pa…"

Minato mengacak-acak rambut putra semata wayangnya itu dengan sayang. Lalu, mereka nonton bola lagi. skor udah 1-0 untuk MU sekarang.

Minato dan Naruto memang bukan ayah-anak biasa. Mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat. Mereka selalu kompak, dan saling menyayangi. Saat ada masalah, Naruto selalu cerita ke Minato. Seperti saat ini.

--

Telepon di rumah seorang Rock Lee berdering. Lee yang sedang latihan senam aeerobik pake lagu 'Kucing Garong' (?) bersama Guy-sensei mendengar deringan telepon itu.

"Sensei! Aku yang angkat teleponnya ya!" seru Lee bersemangat.

"Yosssh! Jangan lama-lama ya Lee!" jawab Guy sambil menggunakan pose 'Nice Guy'-nya.

Deringan telepon makin mengganggu. Lee langsung menyambar gagang telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, kediaman Maito Guy dan Rock Lee, oh, dan juga Tenten."

"Lee! Ini aku, Naruto!"

"Oy! Naruto! Tumben menelepon. Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Hah? bantuan apa? Aku siap untuk membantu!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto!"

"Begini, aku ingin kau memata-matai Hinata, kegiatannya sejak bangun pagi sampai tidur lagi. jika ia melakukan hal yang mencurigakan dengan cowok lain, ambil fotonya atau videonya dan telpon aku, oke!"

"Sip! Tapi masa' aku sendiri?"

"Tenang, kamu enggak sendiri kok. Ntar ada yang bantuin kamu kok."

"Oke! Tapi ada imbalannya ya!"

"Tentu saja! Kamu akan aku traktir ramen untuk makan pagi, siang, dan malam, selama memata-matai Hinata. Oh, kau juga akan kubelikan kaset senam 'Aerobik Ceria'-nya Trio Macan (!! Emangnya ada??) idamanmu itu. Kau akan melakukan perbuatan ini selama 2 minggu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju sekali!"

"Terima kasih, Lee! Sudah ya, aku mau menelepon Kankurou dulu! Ia yang akan membantumu!"

"Ooke! Dah, Naruto!"

"Dah, Lee…"

--

Rumah The Sand Siblings, Kelurahan Sunagakure. Kankurou lagi ngeminyakin engsel boneka-bonekanya sambil ngobrol sama funsasaji1 (PuTiLiciOUs is a good girl… masukin sohib ke ficnya…) yang lagi maen kesana, Gaara lagi maen bola sama Teddy-Teddy-nya en Na-chan (once again… PUTILICIOUS IS A GOOD GIRL – ngikutin Tobi nih! –), Temari lagi gak ada di rumah, lagi benerin kipasnya di tukang reparasi kipas angin (?), sementara itu Baki lagi nonton film 'The Lion King 1 ½' sambil ngakak 7 turunan dan nyanyiin lagu 'Hakuna Matata'. Tiba-tiba, telepon bunyi.

"Gaara! Angkat tuh telpon! Yahh, dia lagi maen bola sambil pacaran. ya udah deh, Kankurou! Angkat tuh telpon!" perintah Baki sambil nge-pause DVDnya.

"Yaah, Oom Baki… Sasa, sebentar ya, aku angkat telpon dulu!" kata Kankurou sambil jalan ke tempat telpon.

"Halo… kediaman sand siblings…"

"Halo? Gaara? Kankurou, kakak elo yang aneh itu, ada gak? Naruto nih!"

"Setan loe. Ini gue, Kankurou, benga. Ngapa?"

"Sori, Kan! Gue kira elo si Gaara. Eh, lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi ngerawat boneka sambil pacaran sama Sasa-chan. Ngapa?"

"Enggak… gue butuh bantuan elo nih."

"Bantuan apaan?"

"Gini… gue pengen elo memata-matai Hinata, dari ia bangun tidur sampe molor lagi. kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan sama cowok, foto ato rekam dan telpon gue. mau gak?"

"Gue jadi semacam FBI, gituh?"

"Iyah… mau gak?"

"Ada imbalannya gak?"

"Adaa… tenang aja… elo bakal gue beliin puppet baru, eksklusif dari Sasori-sama. Yang special edition loh. Mau gak?"

"Mau! Mau!"

"Okey… tengkiu ya Kan!"

"Eh Nar! Gue mau nanya nih. Ntar gue tugas sendirian apa ada yang bantuin?"

"Tenaaang… ada si Lee kok!"

"NAAAANIIII?? SAMA SI LEE YANG KATROK ITU?? BAKA LOE!!"

"Anjrot, sialan loe. Iya, mank napa?"

"Huff… ya udah deh. Eh, berapa lama nih tugasnya?"

"2 minggu. Puppetnya gue kasihin setelah tugas selesai. Deal?"

"DEAL! Dah, rubah… gue mau pacaran lagi…"

"Daah, Batman…"

--

Minggu pagi, Hyuuga Mansion. Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Gadis itu menguap, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

_Ukh… apa yang akan kulakukan ya, hari ini?_

Hinata menjentikkan jarinya. Oh iya ya, aku kan mau ke perpustakaan kota, batin Hinata. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Hinata turun ke ruang makan, dan sarapan bersama Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Neji.

"Ah, Hinata. Semalam kamu tidur cepat ya? ayah tidak melihatmu saat ayah pulang," sapa Hiashi dari balik Koran 'Kompos'-nya.

"Ya, ayah. Semalam Hinata ngantuk sekali, tidak tahu kenapa," Hinata berbohong. Neji dan Hanabi diam saja, padahal mereka tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Mereka berempat lalu sarapan dalam diam.

"Ayah, hari ini aku mau ke perpustakaan. Ada tugas dari sekolah. Boleh tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, aku juga mau pergi. Aku mau ke Kotos Computer Center, mau beli software game The Sims baru. Boleh tidak?" Neji ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Ayah, Hanabi juga mau pergi ke rumah Moegi-chan, teman Konohamaru-kun. Boleh enggak?" Hanabi juga ikut-ikutan.

Hiashi tersenyum simpul.

"Waah, kayaknya hari ini Ayah akan sendirian saja di rumah. Boleh kok. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya," kata Hiashi. _Lumayan, bisa mainin PS 3-nya si Neji!_ Batin si Hiashi (Pak, sadar umur, Pak!)

"Terima kasih!" ucap Hinata, Neji, dan Hanabi koor. Dasar anak-anak…

--

Hinata memacu sepedanya keluar dari Hyuuga Mansion. Sementara itu, di atas pohon, ada sesosok pemuda dengan bowl haircut mengawasinya.

"Poison Ivy kepada Batman – aduuh, si Naruto kok ngasih gue nama yang enggak keren sih –, Poison Ivy kepada Batman, target sudah bergerak meninggalkan markas, ganti," kata pemuda itu kepada temannya melalui sebuah transceiver wireless yang dipakainya (itu lho… yang kayak dipake team guy di Naruto Shippuuden waktu mau ngebuka pintu markas akatsuki!).

"Roger, Poison Ivy. Batman segera jalan mengikuti target, ganti," balas temannya, yang mengikuti Hinata dengan Meisaigakure no Jutsu – maap, gak ada ide lagi… ini pun nyontek dari Naruto vol. 27 yg bagian Kakashi Gaiden –.

"Over and out, Batman."

"Over and out, Poison Ivy."

--

Yah… itulah ending dari chap 2… aneh ya? tapi tetep, ripiu plis… okey!

RRRRRR

EEEEEEE

VVVVVVV

IIIIIIIIIII

EEEEEEE

WWWWW

Key?

Over and out,

**PuTiLiciOUs**.


	3. Gap!

CrushCrushCrush

**CrushCrushCrush**

Yeah… this is the third chapter… wah, jadi author capek yah, gw masih punya banyak tugas nih. Ngelanjutin 2 fanfic, 2 novel, en 1 skenario film ngerepotin yah! Tapi gw senaaaaang… oia, gw masang pengumuman dulu ya.

**BAGI KALIAN YANG MERASA DIRINYA ADALAH SALAH SATU ANAK DARI ALUMNI TKI BAIDHAUL AHKAM ANGKATAN 1999/2000 ATAU ALUMNI SDIT ASY-SYUKRIYYAH ATO YG BIASA DISEBUT SBG ASSTA 74 ANGKATAN 5 (2005/2006), HARAP ADD FRIENDSTER GW, ****profiles./putilicious****, ATO MULTIPLY GW, ****putiishere.****. INI PUTI, MASIH INGET GAK? DITUNGGU LHO!**

Key, balas ripiu dulu (per tgl 20 April 2008):

**bLAcKLiCioUS sHiNiZzLe**: ya! kampret! Narutonya juga gak kuat iman! Klop dah! Kita tendang bareng2 yuk – maklum… sama2 anak taekwondo. Bedanya, katsuyu udah senior, saya masih super-amatir… hahaha… -

**Hola-Ucup-Disini**: makasih… wah, ternyata anda pervert juga ya! bawang merah itu usul dari nyokap saya. Trus, alatnya itu yg di anime (serial).

**funsasaji1**: hahaha… sama-sama… iya… selain itu, biar gak tergoda, shalat 5 waktu, rajin puasa senin-kamis, sama rajin tahajud… lho! Kok jadi pelajaran PAI??

**Faika Araifa**: akatsuki… hmmm… mungkin chap 4 ato 5 an… Itachi insyaallah muncul deh… tenang ajahhhhh…

**Sabaku no ghee**: makasih! Ya! Lee sedang mengalami gejolak kawula muda yang overdosis!

.**hoshi.na-chan.**: sama2 Mbak… eh, kakak… eh kak, ficnya cepetan dilanjutin! Tak sabar saya nunggunya -.-

**apple ocha**: istilah Koran kompos itu sy dapetin dari film Jomblo. Ya, hiashi itu addict sama ps, cuma karena udah punya anak aja dia jarang main. Sakura itu HOBI selingkuh. Namanya juga jablay, jarang dibelai. Dan tentu saja MU menang!!

**lil-ecchan**: kenapa naru selingkuh? Takdir…eh bukaaan, naru selingkuh gara-gara gak kuat iman. Gapapa, silahkan maki-maki Sakura sepuasnya disini… Naru sama Hina baean? Hmm… dipikir dulu yahh…

**Arisu91**: nama batman itu dari authoress funsasaji1, kalo poison Ivy, yaah, karena si poison ivy itu demen pake baju ijo-ijo, dan lee juga demen sama baju ijo-ijo. Pas lah… lagian, kalo dikasih catwoman ato Mr. Freeze kan enggak nyambung!

**HyuuGaMisako**: yaah, meskipun nee-Chan ngeripiunya gak scr tertulis disini, tapi lewat telpon, tetep aja sayah bls. Iyaaa, ini dilanjutin! Tiap kali nelpon ngingetin mululu. Kemaren cuma 'hilang ide' doang kok…

Waw… banyak yah ripiu yang masuk ke sini! Ok, let's begin the story…

**Chapter 3. Gap!!**

Seorang kunoichi berambut hitam kebiruan panjang menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan sebuah gedung dengan tulisan besar-besar 'PERPUSTAKAAN KOTA KONOHA'. Gadis itu memakirkan sepedanya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Baru sampai di lobby perpus, seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda dan seorang gadis berambut cokelat dicepol 2 menghampirinya.

"Hinata!! Akhirnya elo dateng juga!! Lama banget sih!!" seru si gadis pirang agak marah.

"Gomenna, Ino-chan. Aku naik sepeda dari rumah, makanya agak lama," jawab Hinata.

"Waaw, naik sepeda? Pasti salah satu aksi mencegah global warming ya??" tanya si gadis bercepol 2.

"Hehe… iya, Tenten-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, Temari-chan mana?" tanya Hinata sambil celingukan.

"Belom dateng! Tau tuh bocah, pasti ngaret!" Ino langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sebelum Tenten sempat menjawabnya.

"Ino!! Dari tadi kok elo marah-marah mulu sih? lagi dapet ya??" pekik Tenten.

"IYA!! Dan gue lagi bad mood!" jawab Ino sengit.

"Kenapa, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata selembut dan sesopan mungkin. Tiba-tiba, Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri duduk di sebelah Hinata dan Tenten.

"Sai," jawab Ino pelan, kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Sai kenapa?" tanya Tenten lembut. Setetes air mata Ino menetes ke pipinya.

"Sai… selingkuh."

Hinata terkejut.

"Sama, Ino-chan. Naruto-kun juga selingkuh," bisik Hinata. Ino mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kalo Sai-kun juga selingkuh sama Sakura, Ino-chan," bisik Hinata. Ino mengangguk perlahan. Tenten mendecak.

"Huh! Si perek berambut pink sok imut itu! Neji juga jadi korbannya! Untung Neji udah gue ancam, jadinya Neji udah enggak berani ngedeketin si perek itu!" sembur Tenten.

"Neji-niisan… juga kena?" bisik Hinata lirih. Tenten mengangguk. Detik itu juga, seorang gadis berambut emas dan diikat 4 berlari ke tempat mereka.

"Wuaah! Maap! Maap, semua! Tadi angkotnya mogok, mana jalanan macet lagi! maaaaaaaap!!" pekik gadis itu sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Temari!! Udah sejam tau, kita nungguin elo!" semprot Ino yang mendadak normal lagi.

"Iya, maaf deh… udah, sekarang kita masuk, yuk!" ajak Temari. Ketiga sahabatnya itu mengikutinya masuk ke perpustakaan.

Tadinya, mereka berlima dengan Sakura. Tapi, setelah mereka tahu Sakura berselingkuh dengan Naruto, mereka mengeluarkannya dari geng mereka. Apalagi setelah Sakura berselingkuh dengan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai. Hubungan mereka jadi semakin menjauh.

--

Kankurou melepas Meisaigakure no Jutsu-nya di balik rak ensiklopedi perpustakaan.

"Batman kepada Poison Ivy, lakukan Henge no Jutsu-mu sekarang. Posisi target sudah ditetapkan, ganti," gumam Kankurou.

"Poison Ivy kepada Batman, akan segera kulakukan. Kau juga lakukan ya," gumam Lee yang mengawasi enggak jauh dari Kankurou. Cuma beda 2 rak!

"Roger that," gumam Kankurou lagi.

Lee pindah, lalu bersembunyi dibalik rak yang sama dengan Kankurou.

"Henge no jutsu!"

POF! Kankurou berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tinggi kurus, yang enggak lain dan enggak bukan adalah… Yagami Light dari Death Note!! Sementara itu, Lee berubah menjadi seorang cewek pirang yang enggak lain dan enggak bukan adalah… Amane Misa dari Death Note, pacar Light!!

"Emaaaaaaaak!! Apa-apaan ini, gue disuruh henge jadi beginian??" Lee – dalam wujud Misa – nangis diem-diem.

"Udaaaah, jalanin aja! Ayo, keluar!" desis Kankurou. Mereka berdua langsung berjalan perlahan dari balik rak ensiklopedi. Lee 'Misa' memeluk tangan Kankurou 'Light' dengan mesra.

"Anjrot!! Elo ngapain?? Keep your hands off!" bisik Kankurou 'Light' histeris sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bego loe. Kan biar keliatan kayak pacaran beneran. Gak punya jiwa acting lo!!" desis Lee 'Misa'. Mereka akhirnya duduk enggak jauh dari gerombolan para kunoichi itu.

Dari balik majalah Trax edisi terbaru (cie… promosi nih!), Lee dan Kankurou mengamati Hinata, yang sampai sejauh ini masih duduk tenang mengerjakan tugasnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ensiklopedi yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Gak ada apa-apa ya, Kan."

"Sabar, Lee. Kata Naruto, paling-paling ada satu cowok ngedeketin Hinata."

Ucapan Kankurou terbukti. Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, seorang cowok menghampiri Hinata. Cowok itu adalah…

"Neji??" bisik Lee heran.

"Tuh, gue bilang apa! Pasti ada cowok yang ngedeketin Hinata!" bisik Kankurou sambil mengeluarkan kameranya.

BLETAK! Lee menjitak kankurou.

"Tolol loe! Jelas-jelas Neji itu sepupunya Hinata! Lagian, tuh, liat, si Neji ngasiin software doang kok! Dia juga cuma nengokin Tenten!" bisik Lee. Bener aja, Neji menyerahkan sebuah kresek putih kepada Hinata, lalu berbicara dengan Tenten. Cuph! Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Tenten. Setelah itu, Neji lansung melangkah pergi ke luar perpus.

"Huuuh… salah perkiraan…," Kankurou menghela nafas kecewa.

"Jangan menyerah dulu! Ayo, gunakan semangat muda kita untuk menjalani misi rahasia ini!" seru Lee penuh semangat.

_Kita? Elo aja kalee, gue enggak!_ batin Kankurou ilfil. Kaciaaaan…

Lee dan Kankurou mengawasi Hinata selama kurang lebih dua jam. Setidaknya, sampai…

"AAAAADUUUUUUUH!!" seru Lee 'Misa' dan Kankurou 'Light' bersamaan. Yeah, kuping mereka ditarik tinggi-tinggi oleh seorang cewek berkucir empat.

"KANKUROOOOOOUUUU!!" seru gadis itu geram. POF! Lee dan Kankurou kembali ke wujud mereka yang semula. Kankurou yang keder ngeliat tetehnya ngamuk, cuma cengar cengir panik. Lee sendiri mukanya kayak udah mau pingsan.

"Aaaeeeeh… Nee-chan…," kata Kankurou salting sekaligus panik. Lee megap-megap kayak ikan mas. _Mampus, kita ketauan…_ batin Lee panik.

"Kankurou! Bilangnya mau belajar bareng Sasa-chan, tak taunya malah ngebuntutin orang!! Gue kibas juga elo!!" Temari mengacung-acungkan kipas raksasanya. Seisi perpus sekarang malah ngeliatin mereka.

"Ampun, nee-chan…," kata Kankurou panik. BRAK! Kankurou dan Lee langsung didudukkan dan diikat di kursi perpus.

"Ngapain elo disini? Hah?" bentak Temari, mengintrogasi dedeknya dan si Lee, persis kayak polisi ngintrogasi maling beha – WHAT?? –.

"Ki… kita dapet tugas dari Naruto…," jawab Lee takut – udah bisa ngomong nih, ceritanya - . Kankurou bungkam.

"Tugas apaan?" tanya Ino, enggak kalah galak dari Temari.

"Tu… tugas buat ngebuntutin Hinata… jadi paparazzi gitu…," Lee kembali menjawab. Kankurou masih bungkam.

"Kenapa elo mau?" tanya Tenten sambil mengacungkan kunai super tajamnya. Lee makin keder.

"Ki… kita dijanjiin mau dikasih hadiah… gue mau dikasih kaset senam aerobic Trio Macan, kalo si Kankurou mau dikasih puppet baru, special edition dari Sasori-sama," jawab Lee lemah. Kankurou masih aja bungkam.

"Na… Naruto-kun nyuruh kalian jadi spy aku??" bisik Hinata lirih. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Lee dan kankurou jadi tidak tega.

"Iya… katanya, biar Hinata ketauan selingkuh…," jawab Kankurou – ah, akhirnya bunyi juga kau! –.

Hinata menunduk. Air matanya terus meleleh. Tenten merangkulnya. Sementara itu, Temari dan Ino asyik menghabisi Kankurou dan Lee.

"Gue aduin ke Oom Baki en Guy-sensei, mampus elo berdua!" sembur Temari. Kankurou dan Lee makin kayak mayat.

"Ampun nee-chan… jangan dooong…," pinta Kankurou memelas.

"Jangan, Temari-chan… ampuuuuun…," pinta Lee, gak kalah melasnya dari Kankurou. Tapi, tetep aja si Temari nelpon Baki dan Guy. Tiba-tiba, si Ino nyanyi.

"_Wo ooh, kamu ketauan… jadi paparazzi… bayaran Naruto… teman baikku, woo ooh,_ _tapi entah mengapa… aku tak heran… karena dirimu… emang orang BOKEK…_," si Ino nyanyiin lagu ini pake nada lagunya Matta Band yang 'Ketahuan'… haha… the right song for the right situation…

Kembali ke Hinata dan Tenten. Tenten berusaha keras untuk menenangkan Hinata yang masih terisak.

"A… ak… ku eng… gak nyang… ka… Naru… kun… tega mata-matain a… ku…," isak Hinata. Tenten memeluk Hinata erat.

"Sabar ya, Hinata. Naruto itu orangnya emang protektif. Jalanin dulu aja ya…," kata Tenten lembut sambil membelai punggung Hinata.

"Hinata… kapanpun kamu punya kesulitan, cerita denganku saja…," bisik Tenten.

"Dan aku."

"Aku juga."

Ino dan Temari sudah kembali bersama mereka. Mereka berdua tersenyum hangat.

"Kapanpun kau punya masalah, berbagilah dengan kami, Hinata. Kami kan, sahabatmu," kata Temari.

"Ya. dan kalau kami ada masalah, kami pasti juga akan bercerita kepadamu," sambung Tenten. Mereka berempat pun berpelukan.

"Mmmm… Temari-chan…bagaimana kamu tahu, kalau Lee-kun dan Kankurou-kun ada di sini?" tanya Hinata. Temari tertawa.

"Ha! Gampang. Satu, gelagat mereka sangat mencurigakan. Mereka selalu memperhatikanmu. Apalagi, waktu Neji menghampiri kita. Kankurou langsung mengeluarkan kameranya. Dua, ngapain Yagami Light sama Amane Misa nampang di _Naruto_??" sahut Temari. Mereka berempat pun tertawa.

"BAKA!! AHO!! KOK BISA KETAHUAN!!" semprot seorang cowok berambut kuning, eh, pirang jabrik di hapenya. Cowok itu menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri, frustasi.

"Ma… maaf Naruto… Nee-chan – gue juga enggak tau gimana caranya – tau kalo kita lagi nge-spy-in Hinata. Sori ya…," balas Kankurou lemas. Gimana enggak lemas, lha wong tadi abis 'disiksa' sama Temari dan Baki. Disiksanya… disuruh mandiin Teddy-teddynya Gaara yang banyak gila itu! Parahhh…

"Huuuf… ya udah, elo gue maafin. Tapi, ada konsekuensinya…"

"Apaan, Nar?"

"BONEKANYA ENGGAK JADI GUE BELIIN!!"

"Ap – WHAT THE FUCK?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kankurou jadi histeris gara-gara enggak dapet puppet special edition eksklusif dari Sasori.

"Udah yaa. Daah," kata Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Kankurou yang lagi nangis darah di seberang sana. Sementara itu, di depan Naruto, duduk seorang Rock Lee yang udah babak belur dihajar Guy-sensei dan Neji dan Tenten.

"Naruto… aku akan melakukan apa saja, asalkan aku dapat kaset senam 'Aerobik Ceria'-nya Trio Macan!! Pliis, Naruto!!" pinta Lee dengan muka super melas. Gimana enggak, tadi dia dihajar abis sama rekan-rekan setimnya. Tenten nyerang dia pake SEMUA persediaan senjatanya, Neji asik nyerang dia pake Hakke sama Jyuuken, dan Guy-sensei puas nabokin dan ngehajar dia pake Dynamic Entry en Konoha Senpu. Mantaaaaaabh…

Naruto menghela nafas. _Kasian si Lee_, batin Naruto.

"Lee… kamu kan bisa patungan sama Guy-sensei, atau nabung," Naruto nyoba memberi solusi. Lee menghela nafas.

"Ya udah deh… aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto…"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, Lee…"

_**Crush, crush, crush**_

_**Crush, crush (Two, three, four!)**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one, two, I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again **_

_**Let's be more than this**_

Hinata duduk terpekur di meja belajarnya, berulang kali melirik resah ke arah handphonenya. Pr Kimia yang seharusnya dikerjakannya terabaikan.

_Naru-kun… tega…_

"Hinata!! Makan malam!!" panggil Hiashi dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ya, Ayah!! Sebentar!!" sahut Hinata. Hinata lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi, lalu mencuci mukanya. Lalu, ia turun ke bawah, ke ruang makan. Di bawah, hiashi sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hinata!! Malam ini, ayah yang memasak lho!! Menunya special: schottle ayam, dengan makanan pembuka sup krim!! Tadaaaaa!!" seru Hiashi bersemangat (ketularan guy-sensei ya Pak?). Hinata, Neji, dan Hanabi yang baru masuk bengong.

"Oom… tumben masak. Biasanya juga Mbak Iyem yang masak – LHO! Kok nama embaknya Iyem?? –," komentar Neji.

"Hoho… neji, kau jangan merendahkan bakat memasakku. Gini-gini, aku mantan chef di Los Angeles lho!!" seru Hiashi narsis. Hinata dan Hanabi melongo.

"Kenapa ayah nggak pernah cerita?" tanya Hanabi. Hiashi cuma tersenyum.

"Sudah bicaranya. Sekarang, ayo kita makan!" seru Hiashi antusias. Mereka berempat akhirnya makan juga.

"Enak!" puji Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji. _Apa kubilang… bakat masakku masih ada…_ batin Hiashi bangga.

Hiashi menatap wajah Putri sulungnya. Hiashi menangkap sebersit kesedihan di wajah Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kamu sedang sedih. Makanannya tidak enak, ya?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak, ayah. Enak sekali, kok. Aku cuma lagi ada masalah," jawab Hinata.

"Dengan siapa?"

Hinata terdiam, tidak berani menjawab. Hiashi paham dan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan itu. Lima menit kemudian, Hinata bangkit dari kursinya.

"Lho, sudah selesai? Cepat sekali!" kata Hiashi. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah, ayah. Aku sudah kenyang. Makanannya enak sekali," balas Hinata.

"Makanan penutupnya? Ayah sudah membuatkan es krim parfait special buatmu lho!" sergah Hiashi.

"Aku makan di kamar saja. Soalnya, aku lagi ada pr. Boleh kan, yah?" pinta Hinata. Hiashi akhirnya mengizinkannya.

"Ya udah deh. Boleh. Tapi kalau sudah selesai, mangkuk es krimnya dibawa ke tempat cuci piring, ya," pesan Hiashi sambil memberikan parfait special buat Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Arigatou, Outosama," kata Hinata, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya – argh… akhirnya bahasa Jepang dipake juga! –.

Di atas, Hinata langsung menyelesaikan prnya sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Fiuuuh. Selesai juga!" gumam Hinata. Ia lalu menatap mangkuk es krimnya yang tinggal setengah. Ia langsung menghabiskannya, lalu membawa mangkuknya ke bawah.

Di ruang makan sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Neji dan Hanabi pasti sedang belajar di kamar, dan Hiashi pasti sedang mengurusi bisnisnya di ruang kerjanya (wuih! Eksekutif tua bo!). Hinata langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Baru pukul setengah delapan malam. Biasanya, jam segini Hinata sedang chatting atau smsan atau ngobrol di telepon dengan Naruto. Hinata bingung. Tapi ia tetap menyalakan internet.

Ada e-mail dari Ino, yang tampaknya dikirimkan kepada semua anak perempuan di SMA Shinobi Harapan, kecuali Sakura. Bunyinya:

From: 

PERHATIAN BUAT SEMUA SISWI SMA SHINOBI HARAPAN !!

JAUHKANLAH COWOK ATAU SAUDARA LAKI-LAKI KALIAN DARI ANAK KELAS 11 IPA 2 YANG BERNAMA HARUNO SAKURA!! KENAPA? KARENA IA ADALAH SEORANG JABLAY YANG AKAN MEREBUT MEREKA DARI SISI KALIAN! BEBERAPA ORANG SUDAH JADI KORBANNYA!

BEWARE!!

Miss Blondy of SMA SH

"Duh… Ino-chan memang selalu mengambil jalan yang ekstrim…," keluh Hinata. Tepat saat ia selesai membaca e-mail itu, seseorang mengajaknya chatting.

**weaponmistress**: Hina-chan!! Udah baca imel dari ino?

**duchessofkonoha**: udah, tenten-chan. Ekstrim.

**weaponmistress**: apanya?

**duchessofkonoha**: ya imelnya lah. Sadis banget.

**sabakunomcr**: woi. Lagi pada ngomongin apaan?

**weaponmistress: **eh, temari.

**duchessofkonoha**: eh, temari-chan. Tumben chatting.

**sabakunomcr**: emang gak boleh apa? Oom Nampan (inspirasi dari HyuuGaMisako-neechan, hehe… gara-gara Nampan, eh, Baki, ngebunuh Gekko Hayate sih!), eh, Baki, nyuruh kita belajar. Mana gue mau. Ya gue chatting aja lah.

**weaponmistress**: hehehe… berani juga elo ngatain dia nampan. Eh, udah ngerjain peer biologi belom? Dikepret Bu Shizune mampus kita.

**sabakunomcr**: udah lah… mau mati kali, enggak ngerjain.

**cutezblondygirl**: woy. Pada ngomongin apaan sih? ikut dong.

**duchessofkonoha**: ino-chan, imelnya ekstrim banget… enggak takut Sakura baca?

**cutezblondygirl**: enggak. Demi kebenaran dan kelanggengan para pasangan di SMA Shinobi Harapan, why not? Lagian kan sekarang si Sakura udah enggak punya temen. Siapa juga yang mau ngasitau dia.

**weaponmistress**: waww… saluut… saluuut… Ayo semuanya, berikan standing ovation buat Ino!!

**sabakunomcr**: yapz… satu-satunya cewek yang berani ngedamprat Sakura kan cuma elo, No.

**duchessofkonoha**: bagus deh ino-chan, Sakura kan emang pantes dikasih pelajaran.

**sabakunomcr**: waw! Hinata ngomong gitu! Keren!

**weaponmistress**: menurut gue, tindakan Ino bener. Kan kata Muse di "Knights of Cydonia": _you and I must fight for our rights_… _you and I must fight to survive_…

**cutezblondygirl**: yupz. Bener banget. eh, Hinata udah ngerjain peer kimia belom? Gak ngerjain dimampusin sama Kabuto, tau rasa lo.

**duchessofkonoha**: ya udah lah! Eh, Ino-chan udah baikan belom, sama Sai-kun?

**cutezblondygirl**: udah. Dengan ancaman, jelas!

**weaponmistress**: eh, gue sama temari log out dulu ya. Senpai-senpai kalian yang superkeren ini mau bobo dulu.

**cutezblondygirl**: hah? Bukannya baru jam setengah sembilan? Jangan-jangan bukan bobo, malah esemesan sama Neji en Shikamaru!

**sabakunomcr**: sialan elo, babi! Udah ah, gue log out dulu!

**sabakunomcr**: log out

**cutezblondygirl**: dadah, bola mainan-senpai!

**weaponmistress**: gue juga mau log out! Dadah semua! C u at school 2morrow!

**weaponmistress**: log out

**duchessofkonoha**: aq jg maw bobo. Dadah!!

**duchessofkonoha**: log out

**cutezblondygirl**: lho?! Kok gue tinggal sendiri? Log out juga ah!

**cutezblondygirl**: log out

(keterangan: Temari en Tenten itu kelas 2 SMA, sedangkan Hinata en Ino en Sakura itu kelas 1 SMA. Si Sasuke masuknya kemudaan, udah gitu pake aksel. Jadinya sekarang Sasuke udah kuliah, sementara yang lain masih pada SMA. Kalo si Kankurou masih setingkat sama Hinata, Naruto, en Gaara. Masuknya ketuaan sih! tapi Gaara tetep panggil kakak ke Kankurou.)

Naruto bengong di kasurnya sambil melihat poster raksasa Amy Lee (Evanescence) yang tertempel di langit-langit kamarnya (istri orang, mas! Nyebut, nyebut, buut, buut!).

_Apa tindakanku salah ya, mengirim mata-mata untuk menyelidiki Hinata?_

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Di dalam hatinya, muncul sebuah resolusi baru.

"Besok aku harus minta maaf sama Hinata," gumamnya bersemangat.

Waa… chapter 3 selesai juga! Panjang dan rada aneh ya? Inspirasinya pasang surut sih… oia, baca fanfic Naruto bhs Inggris gw yang baru ya, judulnya **Fireworks on the Leaf**. Dan jangan lupa review, buat fic ini dan yang itu yah!! Key!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Ja,

**PuTiLiciOUs.**

**P. S. **Buat author HyuuGaMisako, chapter yg ini WAJIB review!! Gak ada dispensasi lagi! Yang lainnya juga!!


	4. Apologize and Betrayal!

CrushCrushCrush

**CrushCrushCrush**

Yayayayaya… akhirnya nih fic dilanjutin juga. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH…………… INDONESIA KALAH!! NUOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Udah Thomas kalah, Uber kalah juga! Emang sih, lawannya berat, Cina. Tapi kan tim Uber Indo udah ngelewatin target. Gapapa lah. Oia, bls ripiu dulu ya (per tgl 6 Mei 2008):

**apple ocha**: bagus… anda puas ngata-ngatain si Sakura disini… yah, matilah kau Sakura!!

**Faika Araifa**: Hehe… jelas gagal dong. Orang spy-nya gak pro.

**Hola-Ucup-Disini**: maksudnya, setelah sekian lama cerita berjalan (bahasanya… braaaaaat), baru kali itu Japanese dipake. Hehe. Emang Hinata mau yah, sama bang Ucup? Silahkan lahh…

**rEd-Ew**: thanks yaph… bagian sedih? NaruHina bubar? Hohoho… sedang dipikirkan!

**Sora Aburame**: okay… permintaan maaf diterima… gpp kok. Saia mah orang baek (HOOOEEEEK). Iya, Naruto ekstrim tapi bego. Gak sewa FBI or CIA coz mahal…

**.hoshi.na-chan.**: iya, Sakura emang gila en gak ada kerjaan. Nggak kok, anda gak kayak Mbak-Mbak. Emang kata siapa?

**Inuzumaki Helen**: emangnya kenapa kemaren gak ripiu? Hehehe… yg itu sih, terinspirasi ma Extravaganza.

**lil-Ecchan**: GUE BENCI SAKURA. Sasuke emang kasian, ceweknya bgitu. Ke laut aja deh Sakura.

**biaaulia**: gapapa… iya, Sakura ngerendahin martabat kita, jeung. Hahaha… masa jij udah gede gitu masih dimarahin mama jij. Sama dong kayak ikke!

**Sabaku no Ghee**: yo, sama-sama teh… hehe, padahal saya tuh kurang ahli dalem pendeskripsian.

**The Fire Flamers**: dasar pengecut. Baka.

**Ralat!! Ada ralat!!**

**MU VS Barca** pas match **pertama** seri **0-0**, tapi pas tanding di **Old Trafford** kemaren **MU menang**, tapi gak tau skornya berapa! Yang penting MU menang! Yay!!

Angkatan **Hinata dkk** itu **kelas 2**, sedangkan **Tenten en Tema kls 3**!!

**OC**… OC… rikuesan anak-anak niy… biaaulia jadi Mbak Iyem!!

**PESAN BUAT PARA AUTHOR DAN AUTHORESS: AYO KITA MAJUKAN SONGFIC-SONGFIC!! AYO TERUS BIKIN FANFIC YANG BANYAK!! HIDUP SONGFIC!! I LOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE SONGFIC!!**

Ayo kita mulai ceritanyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**Chapter 4. Apologize and Betrayal!!**

_**If you want to play it like a game**_

_**Well come on, come on let's play**_

_**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending **_

_**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

Alarm handphone Hinata membangunkan si empunya dari tidur lelapnya. Hinata langsung terbangun, lalu mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Ukh… jam 5…," gumam Hinata. Hinata lalu menyiapkan baju seragamnya, lalu mandi.

Selesai mandi, sudah jam setengah enam lewat. Hinata harus berangkat jam setengah 7 pagi, makanya ia bangun pagi. Setelah mempersiapkan tas sekolahnya, Hinata langsung turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Hinata-sama, pagi!" sapa sang juru masak di Hyuuga Mansion, Mbak Iyem, atau lebih pantas kita sebut dengan nama aslinya, Mbak Bia.

"Pagi, Mbak. Sarapannya hari ini apa?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Uhm… sandwich isi telor ceplok. Udah, non makan duluan aja, nanti Hiashi-sama, Neji-sama, dan Hanabi-sama kan bisa nyusul," kata Mbak Bia sambil menggoreng telor ceplok, lalu mengolahnya menjadi sandwich dengan kecepatan cahaya (hohoho… dasar authoress maniak astronomi).

"Pagi, semua!" sapa Hanabi ceria.

"Hn, pagi," sapa Neji cuek (biasaaaaa…).

"Halo, pagi semuanya," sapa Hiashi, kali ini memakai setelan jas dan menjinjing tas laptopnya.

"Pagi," jawab semuanya, termasuk Mbak Bia. Mereka lalu sarapan dengan damai makmur sentausa sejahtera sakinah mawaddah warohmah (maxud??).

Jam setengah 7. Neji, Hinata, Hiashi, dan Hanabi beranjak ke garasi. Hiashi dengan supirnya langsung jalan ke kantornya dengan mobil BMW-nya (hayo… siapa yang mau jadi supirnya?? Harus cowok, lho!). sementara itu, Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi langsung naik ke mobil Toyota Nyaris, eh, Yaris-nya Neji. Maklum, Neji itu kan udah 17 tahun, jadinya udah punya SIM.

Kediaman keluarga Yondaime Hokage, setengah 7 pagi. Minato dan Naruto buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu menyiapkan kendaraannya masing-masing. Minato langsung lari ke Kijang Inninja-nya, dan Naruto langsung lompat ke motor Yamaha Jupiter MX – Monyet Xialan – nya (Perda Kota Tangerang: siswa sekolah dibawah umur boleh membawa motor tanpa SIM, asalkan memakai helm dan membawa STNK. Kenapa? Karena ongkos angkot mahalnya setengah mampus! Masa' cuma jalan dikit doang minta serebu? Ogah gua!).

"Hati-hati!! Jangan lupa baca doa!!" teriak Kushina dari halaman depan rumah, sementara Minato dan Naruto udah melesat duluan ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

"Dasar… ayah dan anak sama aja…," keluh Kushina.

Mobil Yaris Neji memasuki lapangan parkir Komplek Sekolah Shinobi Harapan. Setelah menerima kartu parkir dari si satpam, Pak Ebuta, eh, Ebudeg, eh, Ebisu, Neji pun memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir favoritnya. Seluruh penumpang turun dari mobil itu, tak lupa juga dengan sopirnya. Hanabi menyalami kakak dan sepupunya, lalu berlari ke SD Shinobi Harapan. Setelah itu, Hinata dan Neji berjalan bersama menuju SMA.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan, Neji-kun!" sapa banyak orang.

"Pagi," balas Hinata. Neji hanya menjawab, "Hn."

Sampailah mereka di lantai 2, lantai dimana kelas Neji dan Hinata berada. Sesampainya mereka di lantai 2, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan rutin setiap pagi.

Tenten langsung ngedeketin Neji. Ino yang lagi ngegosip di hape digambar sama Sai. Temari lagi nyuapin Shikamaru, yang males sarapan lagi. Gaara lagi ngecek pe-ernya Na-chan, dan Kankurou lagi mendengarkan penjelasan Sasa soal vektor.

"Ohayou gozaimatsu, semuanya…," sapa Hinata.

"Ohayou!" balas yang lain.

"Ngg... Naruto-kun... belom dateng ya?" tanya Hinata sembari celingukan.

"Belom," jawab Gaara.

Hinata menghela nafas. Neji menepuk pundak Hinata sambil tersenyum, memberikan semangat. Hinata membalas senyumnya. Pada saat itu juga bel berbunyi.

"Yah udah deeeh… pada masuk dulu ya… sampe ketemu pas istirahat…," kata Ino. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Keadaan di dalam kelas sangatlah kacau. Anak-anak berlarian meminta contekan pr kimia.

"Hinata-chan!! Pe-er kimia udah belom?? Liat ya!!" pinta Kiba dan Ryoucchan berbarengan (solmet… solmet… bandelnya sama…).

Hinata tersenyum simpul, lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku kimianya.

"Buruan ya, gak pake lama…"

Kiba dan Ryoucchan langsung menyambar buku itu, lalu membukanya dan menyalin apa yang harus disalin.

"Pagi semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" sapa Naruto yang baru muncul di pintu kelas. Saat ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang tempat duduk Hinata, Naruto melempar senyum kecil yang tidak digubris oleh Hinata.

Anak-anak 11 IPA 2 yang menyelesaikan acara salin menyalin tepat pada waktunya. Pak Kabuto langsung memasuki kelas saat anak terakhir yang nyontek, Naruto, duduk di tempatnya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Pak Kabuto dingin.

"Paaagi paaaak," jawab anak-anak.

"Silahkan dikumpulkan pe-ernya," kata Pak Kabuto tanpa basa-basi. Anak-anak, tanpa basa-basi juga, langsung mengumpulkan pe-er mereka.

"Ada yang tidak mengerjakan pe-er?" tanya Pak Kabuto. Kacamatanya berkilauan.

Anak-anak menggeleng. Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan.

Bel berbunyi lagi. pelajaran pun berganti. Pak Jiraiya, guru Bahasa Indonesia (lah? Kan harusnya Jepang? Bodo ah!) memasuki kelas.

"Pagi semua!" sapa Pak Jiraiya bersemangat.

"Paaagi paaaak!!" jawab anak-anak lelaki bersemangat. Gimana enggak, orang Pak Jiraiya itu orangnya pervert abis. Kalo bikin kalimat, pasti pake nama cewek dan rada mesum. Makanya anak cewek agak sebel sama dia.

Bel istirahat berdering. Anak-anak keluar kelas, mau istirahat. Begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Akhirnyaaa… pelajaran pervert itu kelar juga!" kata Ino senang. Kenapa Ino senang? Soalnya, dia sering dijadiin model yang enggak-enggak sama Pak Jiraiya. Hinata tertawa.

"Oi! Kita ikut dong!" panggil Tenten dan Temari. Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai mengikuti di belakang mereka, ngobrol soal MU yang menangin Liga Inggris (YESS!! YEEEEEESSSSS!!).

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari berjalan berdampingan. Mereka mengobrol soal gossip Vanessa Anne Hudgens yang nggak jadi dipecat dari film High School Musical. Seenggaknya sampai seorang cowok pirang jabrik memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!!"

Hinata berbalik. Naruto berlari ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepart di depan Hinata.

"Akh, akhirnya kekejar juga," kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Hinata tetap bersikap dingin.

"Ada perlu apa, Naruto?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku mau ngomong sebentar sama kamu. Boleh kan?" pinta Naruto sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Hinata menghela nafas, lalu memberi isyarat pada Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. Mereka mengerti, lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua. Naruto mengajak Hinata ke lab fisika yang sednag kosong.

"Mau ngomong apaan?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Hinata-chan… aku tau, kamu pasti marah banget sama aku," Naruto mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan lagi.

"Sikap aku akhir-akhir ini emang keterlaluan. Mulai dari enggak nemenin kamu ke toko buku, nuduh kamu selingkuh sama Kiba, dan… aku yang selingkuh. Kamu pasti tau itu," Naruto mengambil nafas lagi. jantungnya serasa kayak ikut lomba lari marathon.

"Terus?" pancing Hinata.

"Aku… aku minta maaf, Hinata, buat semua kesalahanku. I'm so sorry. Gomenasai. Kamu mau kan, maafin aku?" pinta Naruto. Matanya menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam. Hinata terdiam, seperti sedang membuat perhitungan.

_Maafin nggak ya… aduuh, maafin aja kali ya, kasih dia kessempatan lagi…_ batin Hinata deg-degan.

"Aku… maafin kamu kok, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan.

"Terima kasih ya, malaikatku, udah ngasih aku kesempatan kedua," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

"Asal kamu nggak ngulangin lagi," balas Hinata. Mereka berdua lalu melepas pelukan mereka, lalu berjalan berdua menuju kantin sekolah.

"Cieeee… yang udah baikan…," ledek Ino, Sai, Temari, Shika, Tenten, dan Neji. Naruto hanya ketawa, dan muka Hinata memerah.

"Pak, ramennya satu ya! yang gede!" pesan Naruto ke 'Bapak Kantin', Pak Teuchi, yang juga pemilik restoran ramen terkenal di komplek Sekolah Shinobi Harapan, Ramen Ichiraku.

"Kok cuma satu sih?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kan satu buat berdua…"

Hinata tertawa, lalu memukul lengan Naruto pelan. Mereka berdua akhirnya menghabiskan istirahat dengan makan ramen semangkuk berdua.

Istirahat pertama pun selesai. Anak-anak kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kelas Hinata, 11 IPA 2, sedang menunggu Pak Ibiki, guru PPKn, sebuah pelajaran yang tidak terlalu berguna.

"Anjrit… pe-pe-ka-en… ngantuk gue, ngedengerin ceramah si bangkotan Ibiki…," komentar Shikamaru.

"Bukannya elo emang selalu ngantuk ya?" tanya Sai polos. Shikamaru cuma mencibir, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Pak Ibiki masuk kelas.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, semua," sapa Pak Ibiki. Ya iyalah, udah jam setengah sebelas getohh...

Shikamaru langsung terlelap di mejanya saat Pak Ibiki memulai pelajaran. Begitupun dengan para penghuni 11 IPA 2 yang lainnya. Zzz.

Bel berdering. Istirahat kedua dimulai. Naruto dan yang lain ke kantin, makan siang. Naruto makan ramen lagi, dan membelikan Hinata semangkuk besar ramen. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, plus Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara, dan Kankurou sedang ngobrol soal Piala Thomas dan Uber. Sementara itu, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari ngobrol soal gossip perkawinan Mariah Carey dan Nick Cannon (asli… gossip anget).

Bel berdering lagi. mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing, menunggu 'siksaan siang' dari Bu Tsunade (11 IPA 2) dan Pak Orochimaru (12 IPA 3)…

Bel pulang akhirnya berdering juga, mengembalikan keceriaan anak-anak 11 IPA 2 yang habis dimarahi Tsunade no Baachan.

"Sialan… kan gue cuma lupa rumusnya apa…," keluh Sai. Yap, pelajaran Tsunade, Matematika, adalah pelajaran paling dihindari di Shinobi Harapan.

"Masuk IPS dong, kayak gue…," kata Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Nggg… Naruto… temenin aku pulang ya?" pinta Hinata. Tetapi… saat itu juga, seorang cewek bermuka playgirl, berjiidat nong nong dan lebar kayak ikan lohan, dan berambut pink gajebo menghampiri Naruto.

"Naaaruuutooo-kuuuun!!" panggilnya dengan suara yang sok manis, atau yang biasa authoress dan teman-temannya sebut sebagai gaya bicara menye-menye.

"Oh, shit! Fuck! Crap! Damn!" maki Hinata pelan, pelan sekali.

"Eh… Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto. Mukanya terlihat agak bingung dan waspada.

"Naruto-kun, mau temenin aku belanja ke mall nggak? Kosmetikku abis niiiiy…," kata Sakura, masih dengan gaya bicara menye-menye.

"Err… Sakura-chan, aku mau nganterin Hinata-chan pulang dulu," tolak Naruto. Sakura pura-pura manyun. Menjijikkan sekali.

"Kan Hinata bukan anak teka lagi, udah bisa pulang sendiri," kata Sakura. Mukanya manyun nggak jelas.

"Yah… gimana ya…," Naruto garuk-garuk kepala, bingung. Sakura pasang tampang memohon, tapi menjijikkan banget. Hinata merengut.

"Ayo dong, Naru… aku kan temen se-tim kamu…," rayu Sakura lagi.

"Argh… so, sori ya Hinata-chan… kayaknya, aku nggak bisa nemenin kamu pulang… sori ya?" pinta Naruto. Hinata kaget. Ia merasa matanya memanas.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura langsung menarik dan memeluk tangan Naruto.

"Ayo, jalan, Naruto," perintahnya. Naruto pun berjalan di sampingnya, tangannya digelayuti oleh Sakura.

Baru mereka berjalan beberapa meter, Sakura menengok ke belakang, ke arah Hinata yang ditinggalkan sendirian di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Kasian deh lo," kata Sakura tanpa suara, lalu sebuah senyum licik dan culas muncul di wajahnya. Hinata tidak tahan lagi.

"UAAAAAGGH!! Mau elo apa sih, Sakura?? Semua cowok orang elo rebutin, padahal elo kan udah punya si Sasuke!! Kurang untung apa sih lo?? Nggak seneng apa elo ngeliat orang lain bahagia?? Dasar setan berjidat lebar!! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKIN' BITCH!!" raung Hinata keras. Semua orang menengok kaget ke arahnya, tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang lembut bisa melabrak seorang Sakura Haruno. Sakura dan Naruto terlihat sangat kaget.

"Hinata… a, aku…," Naruto memucat. Tangis Hinata pecah. Neji segera menghampirinya.

"Pulang yuk," ajak Neji sambil merangkul Hinata. Hinata mengangguk, masih sesenggukan. Naruto dan Sakura berdiri mematung di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan…

"Udah, Hinata… udah…," kata Neji, membelai lengan Hinata yang terisak di sebelahnya, sambil menyetir Yaris-nya.

"Da… dasar ikan lohan… hiks…," Hinata memaki Sakura lagi. Neji terdiam. Tidak biasanya Hinata memaki orang lain.

Tanpa terasa, mereka akhirnya sampai di Hyuuga Mansion. Tangis Hinata sudah mereda saat mereka turun dari mobil. Mbak Bia menyambut mereka.

"Wah, udah pulang ya… lho, Hinata-sama kenapa?" tanya Mbak Bia heran. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Lagi pengen sendiri, Mbak. Tadi ada masalah sama cowoknya," jelas Neji. Mbak Bia paham.

"Mau mbak anterin ke kamar?"

Hinata menggeleng, lalu langsung beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Masalah cowok… kayaknya nggak ada abisnya," komentar Mbak Bia.

"Iya, aku pusing juga ngeliatnya. Untung aku sama Tenten nggak gitu," tambah Neji.

"Bener, Neji-sama. Jangan sampe deh, Neji-sama dan Tenten-sama berantem kayak gitu. Serem diliatnya," kata Mbak Bia. Neji ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Mbak, aku naik dulu ya. ada yang mau dicari di internet," kata Neji.

"Yo. Hati-hati ya, jangan buka yang macem-macem!" pesen Mbak Bia. Neji cuma cengar cengir gajebo.

Pukul 9 malam, kamar Hinata. Hinata tercenung di atas kasurnya. Kamarnya gelap dan sunyi. Hinata merasa kesepian, lalu ia menyalakan radionya, dan menyetelnya di frekwensi 101.4 FM, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah frekwensi radio favoritnya, Trax FM Jakarta-Konoha (blehh… emangnya jarak Jakarta-Konoha deket ya?).

Intro sebuah lagu langsung terdengar. Hinata mengenali lagu itu, lagu Jojo yang Too Little Too Late.

_Come with me_

_  
__Stay the night _

_  
__You say the words but boy it don't feel right _

_  
__What do you expect me to say _

_  
__(You know it's just too little too late)_

Hinata meresapi lirik-lirik lagu ini.

_Apa benar ya, hubunganku dengan Naruto sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi? Is it too late?_

_You take my hand and you say you've changed _

_  
__But boy you know you're begging don't fool me _

_  
__Because to you it's just a game _

_  
__(You know it's just a little too late)_

Hinata bangun, menyalakan lampu kamar, lalu mengambil handphonenya dan duduk di atas kasur. Bingung.

_So let me on down 'cause time has made me strong _

_  
__I'm starting to move on_

_  
__I'm gonna say this now _

_  
__Your chance has come and gone and you know_

_It's just too little too late _

_  
__A little too wrong and I can't wait _

_  
__Boy you know all the right things to say_

_  
__You know it's just a little too late _

_  
__You say you dream of my face but you don't like me_

_  
__You just like the chase _

_  
__To be real it doesn't matter anyway _

_  
__You know it's just too little too late _

__

_Yeah, yeah _

_  
__It's just too little too late _

_  
__Mmm..._

__

_I was young and in love _

_  
__I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_  
__And now you wanna communicate _

_  
__(You know it's just too little too late) _

__

_Go find someone else _

_  
__In letting you go I'm loving myself _

_  
__You gotta problem _

_  
__But don't come asking me for help_

_  
__'Cause you know_

Hinata memencet-mencet keypad hapenya tanpa niat. _Esemes Naruto nggak ya… duh…_

_I can love with all of my heart baby _

_  
__I know I have so much to give _

_  
__(I have so much to give) _

_  
__With a player like you I don't have a prayer _

_  
__That's no way to live, no _

__

_Mmm no_

_  
__It's just too little too late_

_  
__Yeah, yeah! _

__

_It's just too little too late_

_  
__(Oh yeah)_

_  
__A little too wrong and I can't wait _

_  
__(Yeah yeah yeah yeah) _

_  
__Boy you know all the right things to say_

_  
__(Whoo) _

_  
__You know it's just a little too late (Late)_

_  
__You say you dream of my face but you don't like me _

_  
__You just like the chase _

_  
__(You just like the chase baby) _

_  
__To be real it doesn't matter anyway (A hey) _

_  
__You know it's just too little too late _

__

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_  
__(You know it's just a little too late) _

_  
__Oh _

_  
__I can't wait _

_  
__No no ooh _

__

_It's just too little too late _

_  
__(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) _

_  
__A little too wrong and I can't wait _

_  
__(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) _

_  
__Boy you know all the right things to say (A hey) _

_  
__You know it's just a little too late _

_  
__You say you dream of my face but you don't like me _

_  
__You just like the chase..._

Lagu 'Too Little Too Late' memudar, digantikan oleh jingle segmen Prahara di acara Zona Cinta.

_Oh iya, senin malam… waktunya Zona Cinta ya…_batin Hinata.

"One o one point four Trax FM, we are the now generation…," suara Ocha – iya, Ocha yang jadi MC di acara 'Weekend Seru' di Global TV – memulai pembicaraan.

"Balik lagi di Zona Cinta, dan sekarang waktunya buat Prahara, Problema Hati Resah," suara Dimas Akira – iya, D-must Akira yang penyanyi itu – menyahuti suara Ocha. Backsound dentingan piano menambah suasana mellow.

"Buat Anak Trax yang lagi punya masalah cinta, silahkan esemes ke sini, ketik Prahara spasi nama spasi umur spasi sekolah atau kampus, spasi masalah cintanya, dan kirim ke 0811971014 – beneraaan, suer dah – … ditunggu lho…," tambah Dimas.

"Sambil nunggu esemes dari Anak Trax, kita dengerin dulu lagu '4 in the Morning' dari Gwen Stefani… yang terlihat sangat cantik di videonya," komentar Ocha. Suaranya lalu digantikan oleh denting piano, intro 4 in the Morning.

_Wakin up to find another day_

_  
__The moon got lost again last night_

_  
__But now the sun has finally had its say_

_  
__I guess I feel alright_

__

_But it hurts when I think, when I let it sink in_

_  
__It's all over me_

_  
__I know you're here, in the dark_

_  
__I'm watchin you sleep, it hurts a lot_

Hinata mendengus. "Trax emang pinter, muterin lagu yang pas sama suasana hati aku…"

_Bridge_

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything_

_  
__And nothing else, cause you know I'd give you all of me_

_Chorus_

_  
__I'd give you everything that I am_

_  
__I'm handin over everything that I've got_

_  
__Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_  
__Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_  
__Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_  
__And I wanna make it worth the fight_

_  
__What have we been doing for all this time_

_  
__Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_

Hinata mengambil hapenya, lalu mulai mengetik esemes untuk Zona Cinta. Siapa tahu Ocha dan Dimas bisa membantunya.

_All I wanted was to know I'm safe_

_  
__Don't wanna lose the love I found_

_  
__Remember when you said that you would change_

_  
__Don't let me down_

__

_It's not fair, how you are_

_  
__I can't be complete, can you give me more_

_Bridge_

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything_

_  
__And nothing else, cause you know I'd give you all of me_

_Chorus_

_  
__I'd give you everything that I am_

_  
__I'm handin over everything that I've got_

_  
__Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_  
__Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_  
__Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_  
__And I wanna make it worth the fight_

_  
__What have we been doing for all this time_

_  
__Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_

Jari Hinata terus mengetik, menumpahkan semua masalahnya.

_Oh please, you know what I need_

_  
__Save all your lovin for me_

_  
__We can't escape the love_

_  
__With everything that you have_

Sms selesai diketik. Tinggal dikirim.

_Bridge_

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything_

_  
__And nothing else, cause you know I'd give you all of me_

_Chorus_

_  
__I'd give you everything that I am_

_  
__I'm handin over everything that I've got_

_  
__Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_  
__Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_  
__Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_  
__And I wanna make it worth the fight_

_  
__What have we been doing for all this time_

_  
__Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_

Sms sudah dikirim. Lagu 4 in the Morning selesai, digantikan oleh iklan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Trax FM sedang memutarkan lagu 'Slow Me Down'-nya Emmy Rossum, hape Hinata berdering. Nomornya tidak dikenal Hinata.

"Halo."

"Halo, ini Hinata ya?"

"Iya, ini siapa ya?"

"Ini dari Trax FM, kamu bakalan on air di Prahara kali ini."

"Ya ampun! Berarti… ini Nia 'bukan Ramadhani' dong, produsernya Zona Cinta!"

"Hehehe. Iya. Kamu udah siap, buat on air?"

"Udah, udah."

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Hinata senang sekali. Akhirnya dia on air juga. Terakhir on air, waktu dia ikut games di acara Kompak Kampus. Kalah sih.

Akhirnya, lagu selesai. Backsound piano masuk lagi.

"One o one point four Trax FM… Traxercise your mind – slogan bulan Mei nih… hehehe – dan kita balik lagi di Prahara, Problema Hati Resah," Ocha kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita udah punya satu Anak Trax di line telpon nih… selamat malam, Hinata!" sapa Dimas.

"Malam juga Dimas… Ocha…"

"Lagi ada masalah apa nih, Hinata?" tanya Ocha.

"Huuf… gimana ya nyeritainnya… masalah aku agak ribet sih."

"Gapapa, cerita aja," kata Dimas.

"Gini… udah beberapa hari ini, aku berantem sama cowokku. Gara-garanya, cowokku itu selingkuh sama temennya yang juga udah punya cowok, tapi pacarannya long distance. Jadilah, dia dengan bebas selingkuh dengan cowokku," jelas Hinata.

"Long distance-nya dimana? Terus, kok kamu bisa tau kalo pacar kamu itu selingkuh?" tanya Dimas.

"Pacarnya si cewek itu lagi kuliah di Jerman. Aku tau karena… aku ngeliat mereka lagi jalan. Well, gak cuma jalan, tapi juga… lagi kissing di taman," jawab Hinata.

"Ya ampun!! Lagi kissing?? Dan kamu ngeliat itu dengan mata kepala kamu sendiri??" Ocha histeris.

"Iya. Jadilah, malam minggu kemaren kita berantem. Waktu itu, cowokku nggak mau ngaku kalo dia selingkuh. Dia malah nuduh aku selingkuh sama sahabatku. Jadilah aku ngamuk. Aku nggak tegor-tegoran sama dia sampe tadi pagi. Tadi pagi, pas istirahat pertama, dia minta maaf sama aku. Dia janji nggak bakalan ngulangin perbuatannya lagi, termasuk lebih milih si cewek itu daripada aku. Oke, aku maafin. Aku kasih dia kesempatan kedua," Hinata mengambil nafas.

"Terus?" pancing Dimas.

"Tadi siang aku minta dianterin pulang sama dia. Tapi… si cewek selingkuhannya dia itu nyamperin kita, dan minta sama cowokku buat dianterin ke mall. Padahal jelas-jelas aku lagi ada di sebelah cowokku."

"Ya ampun… parah banget…," komentar Ocha.

"Parahnya lagi, cowokku malah milih dia. Padahal, baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia minta maaf sama aku, dan dia malah bikin kesalahan yang sama lagi. Aku marah dan sedih banget. Apalagi, cewek itu sempet-sempetnya nengok ke arahku dan ngatain aku tanpa suara. Aku jadi upset, dan aku labrak cewek itu."

"Dan cowok kamu?" tanya Dimas.

"Cowokku bengong, dan gak tau mau ngapain. Sampe sekarang, kita belom sapa-sapaan. Aku bingung. Kalo aku maafin dia dan ngasih dia kesempatan buat berubah _lagi,_ aku takut kalo dia malah ngulangin perbuatannya lagi. Aku jadi trauma sama yang tadi. Tapi kalo aku putusin… aku masih sayang banget sama dia. Gimana nih. DimCha?" Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hmmm… masalah kamu complicated banget ya. aku jadi agak bingung," kata Ocha.

"Gini deh. Kita ambil inti permasalahannya dulu. Cowok kamu selingkuh, dan dia malah nuduh kamu selingkuh. Terus, tadi pagi dia minta maaf. Tapi tadi pas pulang sekolah, kamu minta dianter pulang sama dia, tapi dia malah milih jalan sama cewek selingkuhannya ke mall, dan kejadian itu berlangsung di depan mata kamu. Dan, kamu bingung, cowok kamu itu harus diapain, digeplak atau ditendang, eh, dimaafin atau diputusin. Gitu kan?" tanya Dimas seusai menyimpulkan.

"Iya," jawab Hinata.

"Kalo menurut aku ya, mendingan kamu ajak ngomong dulu cowok kamu ini. maunya apa, terus enaknya gimana. Bikin perjanjian antara kamu dan dia. Bilang, aku udah nggak tahan lagi dengan sikap kamu yang begini terus. Kamu maunya gimana?" Ocha mencoba memberi saran.

"Tapi aku udah males ngomong sama dia. Semua janji-janji dia itu palsu. Aku nggak tahan. Mau nggak mau aku harus mutusin dia dong?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm… kalo kamu mau mutusin dia, putusin dengan cara yang baik-aik. Jangan teriak-teriak. Bilang kalo kamu masih mau temenan sama dia setelah kalian putus. Well, gue bukannya nyaranin kalian putus sih, sebisa mungkin elo selamatkan hubungan kalian. Emangnya kalian udah pacaran berapa lama?" tanya Dimas.

"2 tahun," jawab Hinata.

"Udah lumayan lama, ya. pokoknya gini aja deh… kamu coba selamatkan dulu hubungan kamu, tapi kalo udah mentok banget, yah… mau diapain lagi. Good luck ya," kata Ocha.

"Makasih ya Dimas, Ocha. Daah…," kata Hinata.

"Daah…," kata Dimas dan Ocha. Intro lagu 'No Air'-nya Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown terdengar.

"Halo? Hinata?" Nia kembali menyapa Hinata di telepon.

"Iya?"

"Makasih ya, dan semoga problem kamu cepet terselesaikan."

"Makasih ya."

Hinata menutup teleponnya, mendengarkan lagu No Air yang terdengar dari radionya yang sudah dikencangkan kembali (ada remot getoh…).

_Mungkin nggak ya, aku ngajak Naruto ngomong... _

Yayaya… chapter yang kali ini panjang banget ya? buat author HyuuGaMisako-neechan, maap nggak bisa masuk hari ini. hehehe. Piss atuh.

Yawdah, gw cuma minta 1, yaitu REVIEW. Yang banyak ya! okeh!

**PuTiLiciOUs.**__


End file.
